Sollux: Enter The New World
by Valkyrie Ampora
Summary: Humanstuck!AU where Sollux's dad, known only as Psiioniic, passed away, Mituna soon after. He is adopted into the Ampora family, taken from his three-year stay at the local orphanage as the oldest child. What happens? Only we will find out. I suck at Summaries, It's styled like a play-by-post roleplay(because it's based on one) and Jeffy-Senpai helped me. I OWN NOTHING. M for later
1. Eridan: Enter

Name: "The only Eridan Ampora."  
Age: "*_huffs_* Sevventeen. WWhy?"  
Gender: "WWell ain't it fuckin' obvvious? A _prince_ here, not a princess." Male.  
Looks:  
Eridan Ampora stands at the height of 5'11 which would be quite tall for his small age but as it runs through his family line of tallness, It is normal to him. He is not skinny but not fat either, Actually a bit built in abs and muscle because of earlier swimming years and just a bit of working out, But he isn't too built to the point of Equius-strength. He has bright, pale violet eyes that tend to look a bit dull during the day so it ends up being mistaken for a very light gray. Up close it can be seen as an odd violet which not many people have. Either way, He could care less on what his eye color looks like/what is it.  
His face structure is mostly narrow, As his eyes are sharp-looking and quick cut, As well as his nose being pointed and narrow (Though not that ugly type of narrow). He doesn't have what people would call "cheekbones" but he doesn't have pudgy looking cheeks either. Its structure is mostly in between of Narrow and Chubby.  
His skin tone is not dark, but not pale either making it the just-right tan. He has lots of freckles plastered all over his face, Mostly around his cheeks, under his eyes and nose. Basically mostly in the center. He also has freckles covering around his arms and legs, And maybe some places you wouldn't expect. These freckles don't bother him though, And he sometimes even forgets he has freckles because he really could care less about them.  
His skin isn't very rough, Actually quite soft-looking due to sometimes swimming outside or going to the beach even if this isn't very often. When he does stay indoors a lot, His freckles still never vanish into his skin.  
His hair is a odd brown, the light streak in his hair dyed a light tone to make it more stylish. Sadly the streak is not permanent, So he has to redye it all the time. He tends to spend a lot of time styling his hair to make it look the way he wants and also uses hair gel to make it stand the way he ways. He used to dye his hair completely black with a violet streak during his early highschool years, then switched back to just dying the simple light brown streak. Even then he still might forget to dye that.  
He has no piercings except for maybe one or two in his ears though at then he still doesn't wear much anymore. The only jewelry he wears is golden rings, Some with a violet jewel on it, on each finger.  
The only finger that does not have a ring on it is his left ring finger, But thats about it. He even has a ring on each thumb, Quite odd to say but its his choice of style.  
He wears glasses, hipster-framed which makes people believe they are fake though in reality his eyesight is terrible without them. He is usually never seen without them unless sleeping. He _sometimes_ wears them when swimming due to a few times of bumping into other swimmers.  
He has an odd fashion sense, Scarves can be seen worn by him most of the time, The two main scarves he wears is either a violet scarf or a dark blue and light blue striped one. He has a lot of scarves for an odd reason that is mostly uncared for and left alone.  
He usually wears simple, thin, designer-styled shirts that press a bit to his chest or oversized looking sweaters and black dress pants, black or dark gray jeans or maybe even shorts when at home. The classic being a violet jacket-looking shirt with sleeves down to his elbows and a black undershirt under it, Both shirts pressing against his chest lightly to show a bit of the muscle he has, topped off with black dress pants-looking jeans. He has the same pair of shoes as always, Of course he cleans it too, A simple pair of dress shoes though violet with a blue stripe in the middle straight forwards and shoe lacing being a violet as well. He doesn't seem to have any other pairs of shoes other than simple black converses, violet sandals and black and white running sneakers. He almost never uses the sneakers though. He seems to have a love for violet, so why he likes violet a lot is also left alone.  
He doesn't seem to do any sports besides swimming and doesn't do the whole bicycle or skateboarding type of gig. The only thing close to a transportation device is his car or his father's car.

Other:  
*SIGHS LOUDLY*  
Eridan; 17; Irish;  
==Eridan Ampora comfortably lives with his father, "Dualscar" Ampora who happens to own a growing and successful business **whichweshallnotgetintobecauseno**, Happening to make his family somewhat well-known and famous-ish. He has just one sibling, Older brother, Cronus Ampora whom lives on his own as of now considering he is around 22 and moved out around 19. Eridan has an okay relationship with his brother, Though it could be classified as a sibling rivalry or sibling love-hate since Cronus is pretty damn annoying sometimes *In Eridan's words*.  
==He works at a local cafe to earn a couple of $$ for college and to buy a place of his own someday.  
==Relationship status is sadly single, Having only Vriska and Feferi as his exes. It is unknown on how or why Vriska broke things off with him.  
==Doesn't have TOO many friends, But he doesn't have few friends either.  
==As soon as Eridan heard about his father planning to adopt a child and add a new addition to the family, He wasn't too bright on the topic. He certainly did not want some kid to just waltz into the Ampora family whom were known by others and steal their name, Though his father made it clear that they would be entitled to their own name.  
Still, Eridan is still not fond of the idea of a new person coming into his family, Especially since his father won't give details on the person's name, age, and mainly who they are. This lead him to assume that his father was just adopting a child around the age of 10, which made him think he would end up having to babysit an annoying brat.  
It's unknown why his father wanted to adopt, But he did mention on saying how it would help Eridan more in life and change in life. Eridan was not pleased by this, His exact words being, "I don't need a change in life."  
He is also upset about it because he has to share a room with the new addition, Since Cronus' old room is being used as an office as of now, Which makes Eridan more annoyed to the point where he planned to just send the addition to sleep in a closet or couch. Of course, that would be mean.  
The only hopeful outlook on it would be that he hoped it wouldn't be some spoiled, bratty, shitty kid.  
At that point, He definitely would flip his shit.  
The only hint that he ever received on the new addition was that it was a male around his age. Which again, He was not very pleased with.  
==He has a cat, It doesn't technically have an official name and wears no collar either as it just hangs around the house. The cat itself is brown with a shine of white on his poofy looking pelt, Icy blue and sharp, bright looking eyes. His puffy looking tail looks like it was dipped in sandy-looking cream as well.  
==The only times he has ever self harmed were a long time again, The only scars noticable were on his wrists and neck, Possibly the reason on why he wears scarves.

======Relationships with others======

Status: Acquaintance  
"I don't know much about her. I suppose shes okay, Though I think she an' fef has somethin' goin' on."  
He barely got to hang out with her, Much less get to know her due to the incident that he knows nothing about. The only detail hes gotten out of her was some other guy he has no idea who he was. Much less, He doesn't care either.

Status: Acquaintance  
"Tavv? Hes okay. I don't knoww him much, An' hes not vvery interestin' either."  
They don't talk or hang out much. Once and awhile they will contact each other, Though mostly for other problems of other friends. Otherwise, They don't talk to each other at all.

Status: ?  
"WWhat? WWho? I only speak about the people I knoww."

Status: Good Friend.  
"Kar's a huge loud mouth an' a bit of an asshole too but hes a friend a mine an' nothin' wwill change that."  
They have a stable relationship, Being very good friends with one another though not too good enough to be bestest friends. Besides, Karkat apparently did have a best friend though Eridan doesn't know who or what their name is.  
They speak once and awhile just to hang out, watch (karkat's silly) romcoms or talk as friends. Though sometimes conversations will lead to arguments.

Status: Lower than friend, High than Acquaintance.  
"She's okay, I'll givve at that. Adorable too, Though too hyper sometimes. That roleplayin' gig a hers is cute too I guess, Considerin' I sometimes do that too wwith her wwhenevver I get the chance."

Status: Working up to be a friend.

Status: Acquaintance, Old crush(?)

Status: Ex-Girlfriend, Enemy.

Status: Acquaintance

Status: Good friend.

Status: Rocky Relationship, Ex-Girlfriend, Best friend.


	2. Sollux: Enter

Name: **_Tholluxth Captor. Without the 'Th'._**  
Age: **_I'm 16. And a half._**  
Gender:**_ Are you fucking blind? I'm a male._**  
Appearance: _Sollux is a small boy, obviously affected by his past, and possibly because of bad decisions made on his part. He stands at a shocking height of 5' 5 3/4", he has one red eye, and one blue eye, making him uncomfortable with showing his eyes out in public. He has pale skin, a thin frame (almost to the point of being nothing but "skin and bones"), but doesn't eat much either, used to the schedule the adoption center applied since he was sent there. __  
__He has naturally brownish hair, tinged a light but dirty blond in streaks from the sun, leaving him upset that his hair isn't what he would desire, pitch black. He styles his hair in a specific way of resemblance to his deceased father's, spiking it up and out on the sides, his bangs straight cut but choppy over his eyes as he also wanted to keep some of his resemblance to his brother, again, Mituna had passed away. Sollux might forget to style his hair some days, leaving it almost curly in appearance, but close to Mituna's messy, spiky style as it covered his eyes. __  
__His pale skin isn't too blemished despite his fragile health. He only has a few freckles dotting over his cheeks and nose in a "W"-like shape, but they fade into his skin almost completely as he doesn't spend much time outside. Not anymore at least, he prefers coding over the outside life. Sollux tends to like to go about, putting himself down, and then being full of himself randomly due to his bipolarity and slight depression. Who wouldn't go into a psychological issue with watching his family members die slowly, trying to take care of him?__  
__He wears glasses, ones his father gave him before he passed, and uses the red and blue lenses to cover his eyes and conceal the colors. His shirt is black, a mustard yellow Gemini symbol on it, the same color of sweater underneath to hide the fact the shirt is just a little undersized. He wears dark grey pants, comparable to those of a female's skinny jeans as he had such thin hips, and the fact that they may be just like them, if not for the large pockets. __  
__His shoes are mismatched, just the way he likes them, a pair of converse, except the left one is white, the right is black, each having to opposite's coloring for the shoelaces. He tends to wear biking gloves, again, mismatched because it helps in his mind; differentiate all of his personality types. He finds skateboarding to be an amusing thing to do, having kept his brother's ripstick from when Mituna was still alive, and taught him to skate. Of course he'd never let anyone know that. He's too shy.__  
__He has two piercings on his bottom lip, "snakebites" as they are commonly referred to as, and then several up his ears, often in twos._  
Other:  
Relationships

Status: Ex-Girlfriend  
_**I'm not sure what happened, it jutht kind of thpathed out for me. I remember her really well, I jutht don't thee her around anymore, it'th weird. AA'th never..She'th never ignored me..*shrugs***__(Aradia)_

Status: Acquaintance  
_***Shrugs* AT ith pretty cool I guess, he jutht needth a bit of a confidenthe bootht. I'll hang out with him at the orphanage thometimeth, he'll even athk for help if he feelth like he needth it.**__(Tavros)_

Status: Best Friend  
_**KK? He'th awethome. A bit hot-headed, but he'th there for you when you need him, jutht don't die or go murder everyone and you'll be good. Heheh, I'll watch the occathional RomCom with him, jutht tho long ath I get him to play a video game or two. I thtill think he'th got a crush on AC though. *Sniggers***__(Karkat)_

Status: Acquaintance  
**_AC'th okay, I roleplay with her occathionally, she'th cute though, like, theriouthly adorable. *internalfanboysqueal*_**(Nepeta)

Status: Enemy, though sometimes a friend. (Frenemy)  
**_I don't get KN, she'th theriouthly got thomething againtht my thtyle. It'th not tacky!*huffs* Pluth, She'th got thome exthplaining to do with her choitheth. Fuck you, KN! _**(Kanaya)

Status: Weird Acquaintance thing.  
**_Ehhh….She'th okay..? She'th inthame or thomething becauthe she alwayth wantth to lick me and thmell me! She'th fine and all, I'd like to know her more, but...The licking and t-the thmelling.. EUGHH!_**(Terezi)

Status: Ignored  
**_I...I'd rather not talk about her right now. *Walks away*_**(Vriska)

Status: Acquaintance  
**_CT'th cool I gueth, only..The only problem I have ith hith thrength and thweating..Doeth he bench preth or thomething?! _**(Equius)

Status: Acquaintance  
**_Ugh, I remember he thlipped thomething into my drink onthe..I can't remember much elthe about that day..He won't even thay, but he getth high a lot..I wonder how he doeth it?_**(Gamzee)

Status: ?  
**_...Who?_**(Eridan)

Status: Ex-Girlfriend, Best friend  
_**Heh, FF'th cool, a bit..Fishy, but she'th awethome thtill. *Snickers at pun***__(Feferi)_


	3. Eridan: Adopt New Brother

_**So you guys know, I am Sollux and Jeffy, my lovely(now matesprit) friend from Florida, is Eridan. eue  
Enjoy, my doves.**_

_**AUTHOR-CHAN OUT.**_

The start of his saturday wasn't all much as he had planned for it to be. Instead of staying and chilling at home, He had to prepare his _own_ bedroom and set up half of HIS room so it would be comfortable for a person who was just going to waltz in and steal half his room!  
A new addition to the family was iffy, but seriously, Sharing a room?! That irritated Eridan more than ever.  
Now, He sat in the front seat of his father's car as they drove off to go to the adoption center to pick up the new family member.  
"Tsk." He didn't even agree to this! Why even get a new member when they were perfectly fine and comfortable with just three live Amporas?! He made a sigh as he glanced out the window when they started pulling up into the parking lot.  
"Behawve yourself, Child. Don't scare 'em off. He should be already wwaitin' for us. I'vwe already met him, Noww it's your turn." His father warned as they got out of the car.  
"WWouldn't dream a it.." Eridan muttered under his breath as they made their way towards the center. It was rather...Plain looking. Worn out. Why would children even stay there? It looked rather run down as well...Like there was no proper care.  
As soon as they walked inside, Eridan immediately wanted to step out. Not only was it rather horrid smelling, But it definitely did not look like much effort was put into the center as they calmed it was.  
His father walked into the waiting room, Searching for the blonde haired kid he had met a couple of days ago before the adoption was set. Surely the kid would recognize him.  
Eridan followed, groaning softly as he just wanted to get the hell out of there.


	4. Sollux: Find Dualscar and Eridan

_**Jeffy-Senpai noticed my work. eue *happiness overflows* Well, anyways, I know posts are short sometimes, but meh, come on, we're roleplaying this still. XDXD  
Enjoy my doves.  
AUTHOR-CHAN OUT.**_

Sollux looked around the room, he'd heard that voice, now where was the male it belonged to? He held his Ripstick in hand, and a backpack. It was all he had, since the orphanage hadn't allowed much, but he appreciated what he could have. He spotted the adult, giving a small, shy smile as his red and blue braces gleamed on his teeth. Walking closer, he noticed the slightly shorter, obviously the son of who he knew as Dualscar. "Hey, I-" He cut off, biting his lip as he stiffened, noticing Eridan's expression.  
_That_ was not as welcoming as Dualscar had implied.

"Hello, I-I'm T-Tholluxth, Tholluxth Captor, without the 'Th.'.." He murmured shyly, no longer looking up, staring at his mismatched converse nervously, he was obviously anxious, but also eager to be accepted by Eridan, as his impression from Dualscar had implied that he was nice. Over time at least.


	5. Eridan: Notice Underling

Eridan had been looking at some other direction, then blinked at the new, soft voice and glanced towards the blonde haired kid who stood in front of him and his father. He stared at him with half disgust, half curiosity and just a tiny bit of a blush tinting on his cheeks from the shyness that actually seemed quite adorable.  
"Hmm..."  
His father smiled, ruffling Eridan's hair before nudging him forwards, Much to Eridan's displeasure.  
"Go ahead, lad. Introduce yourself wwhile I get evwerythin' set out." He said roughly but kindly, sending an approving look to Sollux. "Better be nice, Boy." He had whispered in Eridan's ear before walking off to the counter to fill out forms.  
Eridan stared off after his father, frowning that he was left with the person who was stealing half his room. He turned back to Sollux, staring down at him as he was slightly a head taller.  
"Eridan Ampora. So you're the one my father insisted on addin' to the Ampora family line, Huh?" He said, crossing his arms as he took a better look at him. Odd choice in style...Was that all what he was allowed to wear? The lisp too...Hm...  
And what was with those glasses?  
"Sollux Captor. Huh. WWeird name. WWhat's wwith your glasses? Ain't it a little hard to see outta them? An' your lisp too...Evver thought of a tutor or somethin'?" He asked, accent twanging and lacing around his own speech.  
"WWell, The lisp does sound...Suitin' for you, I suppose."


	6. Sollux: Continue (AUTHOR GUN STOP NAMIN)

Sollux flinched slightly, looking up at Eridan. Damn, he was tall..  
"I could athk the thame about your accthent, but that would be rude, and I'm not tho low to toy with another'th choithe in thtyle. My dad gave me the glatheth before he died, and I jutht like wearing thith, okay?" He grumbled, sending a weak glare as he wasn't used to being questioned like that, more used to being teased and picked on for it instead.


	7. Eridan

**_Pfft, I talk a lot. Okay, so I know my parts are short and all, and I DID just up the rating for this. I WILL GIVE YOU WARNING IF YOU FIND MATURE THINGS TRIGGERING, I WILL ALERT YOU AS TO WHERE THE HELL THE CLUCKING SMUT IS JUST SO YOU KNOW, but I do say that it is at least 200 posts in eue.  
Jeffy and I are social butterflies, are we not?_**

"Pfff. If anyone's goin' to be questionin' other people's clothes wwear, It's Kan. I wwas just wwonderin' howw you evven saww through those. It suits your look though, I guess its kinda cool." Eridan said, scrunching up his face as he shrugged. He motioned his hand to measure Sollux's height. He patted Sollux's head, humming softly.  
"I nevver asked for a little brother. Step brother. I shouldn't evven consider you as my brother." He commented, frowning a bit as he glanced over towards his father before looking back down at Sollux.  
"WWhatevver. You're not blood, An' you're not an Ampora either but you're family noww." He said even if he didn't approve of it much.  
He noticed his father gesturing that it was time to go.  
"Time to get goin'..." He muttered, walking towards the doorway without waiting for Sollux.


	8. Sollux

Sollux gnawed on his lip, flinching when Eridan patted his head. Flinching seemed to be a defense mechanism to him to hide his fear as a desire against touching. He had to jog a little to catch up to Eridan, frowning at the comment to his height as soon as he realized it had been said. Then the mention of Kan. "Kan ath in..Kanaya?" He asked curiously. "Kanaya Maryam? I know her.." He stuck his tongue out slightly in distaste of the girl, but didn't comment again. "I'm not that short either.." He hissed under his breath. "You're jutht freakishly tall."


	9. Eridan: Trigger Sollux

"Yea, That Kan. Fashion gal, Howwevver you call it. Fashion wwas alwways her cup a tea. Then there wwas Kar wwho wwas just good at yellin'..." Eridan muttered, thinking back on his 'friends' before shaking the thought of them away. He rolled his eyes, "I guess wwe Amporas just havve that odd thin' of bein' tall. Then you Captors are just short." He said, earning a glance from his father. He made his way to the car, Dualscar gesturing to let Sollux sit in the front. Eridan huffed but did as told, Opening the front door for Sollux then moving to go in the back.  
"I'll just be droppin' both a you off then headin' off to wwork. Lad, I expect you to showw an' treat our neww family addition, Sollux wwith respect." His father said, half glaring at Eridan because he knew how the boy got.  
Eridan only rolled his eyes as he clipped the seatbelt.


	10. Sollux: Be triggered

"KK'th a good friend when you underthtand him..He'th not jutht thome...Butt." He grumbled again, hissing in his best friend's defense. Sollux flinched slightly at the plural form of his surname. "T-There'th jutht one..Captor now." He murmured, climbing into the front seat hesitantly, a faint, nightmarish memory flashing in his eyes as he froze for a moment at the click of the seatbelt, reminding him of how Mituna had been damaged because of one of Sollux's selfish actions when he was younger. He settled in after a moment, staring out the window as he glided his tongue over his braces, wanting to mess with his laptop and code. The only reason he didn't move was so that he didn't cause an accident.


	11. Chapter 11

_**That's it. I'm extending chapters because uploading tons at a time is my thing. Five posts or so per chapter sound good to you, even if it's styled oddly? eue**_

"WWhat happened to the ot-" Eridan was cut off by the sound of the car engine turning on and Dualscar's coughing purposely to cut him off.  
"Don't ask such questions. WWait for him to get comfortable first." His father said sternly to Eridan as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
Eridan huffed with irritation, He was only curious! He leaned on the seat, looking out the window as they began to head home.  
_-Timeskip-_  
Dualscar pulled up in front of their house, Sollux's new home. It was a big house, But not too big to be classified as a mansion. Eridan didn't understand why there weren't enough rooms to set Sollux into. He didn't want to share a room!  
"WWell, I hope you'll showw the young Captor wwhere he'll be stayin' an' showw him around as wwell as his room." His father said as he glanced back to Eridan.  
"Tsk...You mean my room that I'm forced to share." Eridan grumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut, headed for the front doors of the house.  
Dualscar sighed, handing Sollux the house key.  
"Don't mind him. It takes time for him ta get used ta neww thin's. Hand that to 'em, WWill ya? My wwork schedule doesn't givve me free time so ya wwon't see me around too much. Lad ovwer there's gonna take care of ya. Gimme a call if he gets on your nervwes or somethin'." He said, flashing Sollux a grin, then looked on ahead. A new adoption should have been a great idea! Though Dualscar wouldn't have thought Eridan would push it away so fast...  
He was sure that Eridan would loosen up though.

Sollux blushed slightly, nodding at Dualscar when he received the key. "It'th fine, I'm sure he'll come around at thome point." He said reassuringly as he looked to the older teen, then back to Dualscar. "H-hey, I hope you don't mind my athking, but do you think I could-" He cut off, his mind going completely blank as he shook his head, "N-nevermind, I forgot, thankth, Dualthcar!" He gave a smile, turning on his heel as he bolted after Eridan. "W-Wait up!" He appeared to have a slight stutter, but it only appeared when he was stressed out or nervous.

Dualscar smiled, starting up the engine of the car. He sighed.  
"Too bad his folks died. Psiioniic wwas a nice man." He said with a sigh under his breath, glancing back at the young Captor who had been left alone in the world of grieving.  
Now he was entering a newer world, Chance to start a newer life. Eridan would have to come around sooner or later to grant that, though...  
He hummed, driving out and away from the house to head to work.

Eridan tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for Sollux to show up. He glanced back, noticing Sollux running for him.  
"Took you long enough. WWheres the key? Hand it to me or open it yourself if you wwant me to start the silly tour or WWhatevver." He said, knowing if he didn't show Sollux around the house the boy would become lost.  
"Plan is to start the tour, showw you your half of my room wwe'll be sharin', then get you somethin' to eat. Then afterwwards you can do wwhatevver the hell you wwant." He said, pushing up his own glasses as he looked up at the building. He frowned, remembering his canceled plans.  
"Had to cancel plans wwith Fef for all a this..?" He mumbled. Sure, She was just a friend but still! She was a best friend. Now since he had to cancel, She was probably off with one of her friends instead.  
And so that meant he was stuck with his new step-brother.

Sollux frowned, "F-..Fef?" He held the key to Eridan, "She'th my exth-girlfriend...We jutht rethently broke it off, ith she okay?" He asked worriedly, it had been a good few months, and things were still a bit awkward with them, but he considered her a friend.

He looked the house over, his eyes widening. "T-thith ith one..big..houthe.." He mumbled, paling slightly. He wished Mituna and Psii were still alive, they would have been so much help..He turned, thinking he spotted the frizzy hair of his older brother, a grin spread over his face until he realized that it was nothing, and he slowly lost the smile. He looked down, blushing slightly at his foolishness. How could he forget? He was the one who caused them both to die after all. He should never have been so annoying.

Eridan perked up, Ex-Girlfriend? That meant...  
"You...You dated her..." That meant Sollux was the one whom she dumped Eridan for!  
She broke things off with him because the relationship was unstable and then went off with someone else!  
How did she stoop so low to go with...HIM?!  
He hissed softly, jamming the key harshly into the door as he opened it up.  
"She's perfectly fine. Perfectly fine." He said, entering the house while looking back at Sollux.  
He noticed his bright smile that lasted a moment, then vanish.  
"Uh, You alright there?" He asked as he gestured for Sollux to come inside. He wondered if the Boy was still caught up on his family's deaths.


	12. Sollux: Remember Accident

A/N: So sorry for the late update, hhh, I've been distracted by other fics and recovering from the fanfiction TOSOTH(The Other Side of the Heart). PFFT, I've got a new Facebook RP account, and then thanks to Jeffy, I've also kept up on this RP/Fanfic. He is my senpai, my only senpai. Check out my work on DeviantART, I go under the same Alias, JohannaLiero. My Youtube channel is Sollux Captor, and yes, I plan on staying as cocky as before. I have a drabble if y'all wanna see it, based off of some dream I had and a theory from Because of Books(another fic you should really read). Okay, Author-Chan shall stop her useless rambles and close the A/N with one more apology and thank you.

I'm sorry for updating so slowly, and Read and Review, I need pointers! The plot for this really took a turn in the RP, but really late now, so Ciao!

* * *

~~Sollux: Remember Accident~~

Sollux flinched heavily at the question. "I-P-perfectly fine.." He whispered, twitching slightly. "I-It wath nothing...I jutht imagined thomething." He mumbled, swallowing harshly as he'd become rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed at the ground. "T-totally fine.." It quickly became obvious he wasn't fine, shaking slightly as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, it didn't mean anything, because A, it wasn't real, and B, he hadn't been the one stabbed through and through in the chest by a pole in the accident.

Eridan looked over behind Sollux, wondering what had he imagined, then back to his behavior state. He took Sollux's hand gingerly, leading him inside and shutting the door close softly.  
"If I'm goin' to be your siblin' from noww on, You're gonna havve to vvent to me, you knoww." He said, glancing around the house. It was pretty large in the inside too, rather rich looking but not matched up to how Feferi's house looked like.  
"Gonna havve to vvent an' tell me more about you. You look...Pained..." Eridan trailed off, staring at the shaking boy. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
"WWhat's wwrong?"

He looked up at Eridan. "I have been in the thythtem for three yearth, no one'th ever taken an interetht in me becauthe of my age, I'm the oldetht in the thenter, and all of a thudden, I have a real home. How do you think that would feel?" He murmured, "It'th tho conflicting. I'm thcared..I'm happy...I mith my old family.." He shook his head, "God, I wish thith wath jutht a dream."

"I wwouldn't knoww. I wwish this wwas a dream too." Eridan said, sighing as everything was done without his approval. He stared at the short teen in front of him.  
"At least you don't havve to stay in that center anymore. WWould you havve rather stayed there for a couple a more years or stay wwith another family for a couple a years?" He said. He stared over at Sollux's figure, wondering what it must have been like to stay there.  
"It's not that bad here, Just really quiet. I don't think Cro knowws about you yet, But it should be best that wway since he's wweird." He said, turning away to look into the hallways. He glanced back at Sollux.  
"Neww family isn't goin' to replace the old one. Just pickin' up the broken pieces an' handin' you a better place than a crummy old center." He said. He gestured for Sollux to start following him.  
"Come on, WWe should set up your stuff in our room." He murmured, headed for his room already.

Sollux ran a hand through his hair, looking at the ground as he took the words from Eridan to heart. "Y-Yeah..Sure. I gueth that thinthe you're going to be my new brother, I could tell you thomething in advanthe.." He looked at the male, scratching the back of his head. "I may thtay up incredibly late, I'm an an ithomniac." He shrugged slightly, trying to relax a bit, finding it hard around Eridan as the male just gave him a hostile aura.

"Step brother."  
Eridan stopped, almost about to say a retort about that. He shook his head, That would just be rude as hell.  
"It's okay, I guess. I'd suggest gettin' somethin' to treat it but.." He shrugged. "Don't make too much noises. I'vve been tryin' to get sleep myself for these past feww days." He said, pushing up his glasses to his face.  
"Could stay up wwith you sometimes for company though."  
He looked back to Sollux, noticing how he looked rather tense. He didn't know if it was the new home or it was him himself that was making Sollux uncomfortable. Either way, He knew Dualscar wouldn't like it.  
"I-Sorry. Gettin' used to you is goin' to be harder than I thought. Since-Nevermind." He sighed, shaking his head as he tried to think of words to say. How did you even talk to your new step brother? Eridan felt really strange on the topic. It didn't really help he thought Sollux was actually a little attractive.  
He finally dismissed it, sharp eyes set on Sollux. He made a motion for Sollux to follow, then walked over and tugged lightly on his hand.  
"Room's this wway. I kinda had to decorate it all wweirdly because Dad made me. Bedsheets are red on one side, blue on the other, Stuff like that. Feel free to change it, Though I can see wwhy he picked it out." He said as he pulled Sollux gingerly to the door of his-their room. He let go of Sollux, looking at his clothes.  
"Do you havve enough clothes or do I need to let you havve some a mine? Or wwe could go pick somethin' up. Clothes shoppin'." He said, twisting the knob and opening the room to reveal the bedroom.  
One bed on either side of the room was there, The brightly structured one obviously had just been placed.

Sollux looked around the room, dumbfounded and blushing madly. "Y-you didn't n-need to..." he couldn't finish the thought, nervously playing with one of his lip piercings. "I-It'th not nethethary... I could have jutht thlept on the floor or a couch or thomething...I-... it lookth really nithe though.." he blurted quietly, his red and blue eyes wide. "You don't ever have to do anything you are againtht, ED, I won't make you, jutht... I can't thay how grateful I am to be here like thith, I mean, back before Pthii and Tuna had been hurt by me-" he cut off sharply, covering his mouth with one hand. "_**Shit.**_" he muttered, squeezing tightly on Eridan's hand to keep himself together.

"It's my dad wwho makes me but I guess I wwant to help a little..."  
Eridan looked after the rambling boy, quirking an eyebrow at the shortened names  
"Tuna and Psii...?" He asked, wondering if he had gotten the names correctly.  
"Are those your-" He stopped, He shouldn't be asking these questions. Especially the way Sollux was reacting to everything still. He shook his head, squeezing Sollux's hand lightly and guiding him over to the new side of the bedroom.  
"This is your side of the bedroom, Your bed, Your desk, Everything. My side-" He pointed to the neatly made bed on the other side of the room, bedsheets violet and gold. "-Is right there. You don't havve to keep to your own side, But as long as you don't touch my stuff I won't touch yours."  
He thought for a moment, wondering if he was missing something.  
"Oh right, Theres a spare laptop in one a the drawwers of your desk just in case ya needed it. And uh...I guess that's it unless you need somethin' else..? WWe'll go clothes shoppin' for you later."  
He patted Sollux's head lightly, just a tad awkwardly as he wasn't sure how to really comfort someone other than a soothing hug.  
And he wasn't sure about the idea of hugging Sollux. He didn't say anything, lightly squeezing Sollux's shoulder in a way of comfort as he knew what the boy was going through.  
He didn't know how it must have felt-But it really hurt to imagine it all. It was a shame Sollux went through it. He made a shaky sigh, looking after Sollux.  
"Say, WWhat did they feed you in the center? An' wwhen wwas the last time you ate?"


	13. Eridan: Mention Rejection

Hhhh, more New World~ I might not continue any of my fics for a while, my girlfriend stabbed herself three times in the stomach with a butterknife, and so there are issues with how this might be continuing. If I miss any mistakes, I'm sorry, I just..Yeah, there's a lot of drama.

* * *

"I-it'th fine to athk about Pthiioniic and Mituna.." He murmured, halfway zoned out, brought back to the present at the mention of a laptop and eating. He wasn't hungry, but it was not uncommon for him to skip many meals because the food outright sucked at the center. "I ate... Three dayth ago. I'm not hungry, there'th no need to worry, I thkipped mealth on purpothe becauthe the food thucked ath." He shrugged, patting his thin stomach.  
He'd lost a lot of weight in the time he was in the adoption system, sifted through so many parents looking for any teen BUT him, immediately rejected as he was normally forced to show his eyes during the meetings, something that bothered him, but not an outright objection. He looked at Eridan, running a hand through his hair gently as he made his way for his side of the room, flashing a smile before fiddling with his piercings again. He took his backpack off, setting it on the bed, and took out his laptop.

Eridan blushed lightly, heart fluttering when Sollux smiled. He shook his head, following Sollux.  
"You should eat then. WWhat's your favvorite food other than the shitty food that they servved? Name wwhatevver you wwant." He said, waving his hand as he shrugged.  
"If you wwant I can order takeout or somethin', I don't knoww. I just wwant you to eat somethin' instead a lookin' like skin an' bones." He said, glancing over at Sollux's backpack and laptop. Jeez, Was that all he had?  
Hm, He supposed he would definitely schedule a day to buy some more stuff for Sollux.  
"You like codin'? Bees? Skateboardin'?" He asked, trying to get a few ideas and at least get to know about his new brother.  
_Step_ brother.

Sollux blinked, "I dunno, It'th been a while, to thay the leatht." He paused, a slight blush darkening his gaunt features. "I-...How'd you know tho eathily?" He asked quietly, blushing even more at how idiotic the question was. "F-forget that, it wath thtupid." He muttered. He sat down, curling against the wall with his legs crossed as the laptop sat on top, he already typed speedily, continuing a code he'd been working on hours before. "Thtill not hungry though."

"Still gonna make you somethin' wwhether you're hungry or not." Eridan said, watching Sollux carefully as he already started to type. He glanced down at the skateboard.  
"I assumed..." He said, tapping his foot as he thought about something.  
Huh...He couldn't ride a bike or a skateboard himself.  
"Think you can teach me howw to ride a skateboard? I mean, If ya wwant." He said, moving over to his own side of the room now. He went through his drawers, taking out a few things before walking back over to Sollux's side.  
He set down a little bee plush, A couple of red shirts and blue shirts, A black and yellow sweater and a bigger bee plush.  
"Silly, I knoww. Think a it as a house wwarmin' gift." He said with a tiny shrug as he turned to leave.

Sollux looked up, immediately grabbing the plushies, staring at them as he produced a quiet but contented buzzing noise. "Thankth, ED, I appreciate it a lot.. It'th nithe of you do it and it'th not thilly in the leatht." He hummed, chuckling, then he threw the little bee at Eridan. "Thting." He laughed, pushing the computer away. He flashed his braces in a little, self conscious grin, poising on his knees to avoid any flying thing that returned, "Told you I wathn't hungry!"

Instead of getting mad when the plush was thrown at him like Cro used to do so many times, He smiled and actually laughed purely for once in his few weeks.  
"Awwh, It stung me." He said in a playful, pout tone.  
He started to notice how Sollux seemed to shorten his name to initials, Though he would get mad if people said his name wrong or short besides Eri, He actually kind of liked the way Sollux did it.  
The plush made a small buzz noise when it hit his back softly and hit the ground. Eridan picked it back up.  
"Makes a buzz." He said, giving it a light squeeze as it buzzed lightly in return. He tossed it back to Sollux's bed lightly.  
"I just thought about them wwhen I saww you. Cro gavve 'em to me but I nevver really used them or did anythin' wwith them. Just stuffed them in a drawwer since I don't really have a thin' for plush toys." He said, crossing his arms loosely.  
"Glad ya like them. The clothes are actually neww, The red an' blues tees wwere picked out by my dad an' I picked out the swweater at random because he told me nothin' about you. Lucky guess, I suppose."  
He pushed up his glasses, sighing when Sollux insisted on food.  
"Okay, Fine. I wwon't force food on you right noww since you just got here, But you're goin' to eat somethin' later. No buts." He said, giving a strict stare towards Sollux before softening and chuckling.  
"I feel like a mom wwhile doin' that...Anywway, I guess that's it unless you wwant to look around the house? Theres not much, Couple a rooms inside the house then outside's a pool an'-" He cut off, thinking for a long moment. Dualscar gave him money for something...He just forgot about it.  
Sollux skateboards once and awhile-  
"Oh yeah! I havve to get you a miniature ramp thing to put outside for the skateboardin' gig you do. It's not wway too big though. WWasn't my idea, My dad's." He said, clapping his hands together as he nodded his head from thinking clearly.  
"Do you havve any requests or somethin'? Neww gear, Clothes, Electronic things, Anythin'?" He felt like a bother from asking all these questions and explaining all the things, But he was told to do all of this anyways. As much as he felt like a maid more than a brother, He still did it.

"I-Ith thith all _normal_ to you?" He asked in shock, realizing just how much there was to do and how much he could see in just this house. He looked down at the computer, covering his face with his hands. "Why are you all doing thith much for me? I'm not really that important..Am I?"

"To the avverage person this wwould probably be like a dream house. So probably not normal. You should see Fef's house though, Fuckin' huge. Almost got lost there the first time I vvisited." Eridan said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head when Sollux asked if he was important.  
"WWell wwe do wwant to make you comfortable. It seems like a lot because you havve been stayin' in a poor adoption center. You'vve been rejected a couple of times havven't you? My dad said he saww another couple about to adopt you until they noticed somethin'...He wwouldn't tell me wwhat." He said, sitting on the edge of Sollux's bed as he sighed. He only recalled a few details his father told him.  
When Dualscar went into the center to look for a kid, he had blindly and immediately picked Sollux. Eridan thought it was probably at random, But it seemed the last name Captor rang a bell.  
"You are _technically _family, So a course you're important. WWe wwant you to be happy an' comfortable. All you havve to do is name somethin' you need an' wwe can try to get it. WWe can't get evverythin' you knoww." He said, papping Sollux's head.

He flinched at the word. _Rejected...Every single time for the same damned reason._ "Y-yeah..I've had my fair share of rejectionth." He mumbled, suddenly not as comfortable as he pushed his glasses up, securing them in place atop the bridge of his nose. "My eyeth thcare motht of them off, thinking I'm half demon or thomeshit." He hissed, covering them with a hand. "Thtupid if you athk me, cauthe it runth in my family to have hetero-chromatic eyeth."


End file.
